


Gin no Tsuki, Kuroi Hoshi

by adawinry



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock, Kagrra, Kra (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: "Ah, the powdery snow falls incessantly in this skyNow, I reach out my hand, and took hold of you."~~Alice Nine - "Gin no Tsuki, Kuroi Hoshi" ~ song dedicated to Kagrra,





	Gin no Tsuki, Kuroi Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/93583.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Alice Nine. A band, who would never make it if it weren't for Kagrra,. That's why 11th November of 2010 everyone from Alisu experienced shock, when they learned, what their firends are planning.

"What?!" Nao stood up and looked at Shou, who passed on this information. "Why?"

"Officialy it's bacause differences in musical direction." Shou shooked his head. "Fans already don't believe them and probably never will, because I myself think it's not true."

"Maybe Isshi wants to pursue his career?" guessed Saga. "Solo career."

"That's nonsense." said Hiroto.

"Isshi wouldn't do something like that." added Shou.

"Tora, you have your source of reliable informations about what's going on." noticed Nao. "Your source is probably sitting in home, because he's not on a practice now. You will ask in our name, what happened, right?"

"I don't think he would tell me now." Tora smiled weakly.

"What's going on with this company?" sighed Shou. "Someone leaves, someone disbands. But knowing Kagrra,, they might come back sooner or later."

"Yeah, they would." agreed Hiroto.

Tora entered his home and didn't find Akiya sitting in the armchair, on the couch or in the bed. He found him sitting on the windowsill. He was deep in thoughts and stared at raindrops going down the window.

"What happened?" Tora bumped his arm.

Akiya looked at him.

"We're disbanding." replied Akiya. "And no one knows, why."

"So, why?" asked Tora, looking at him.

"I can't say that." said Akiya, when Tora sat next to him.

"But I won't tell anyone. I promise." said Tora.

"You won't?" Akiya made sure.

"No." promised Tora.

Akiya sighed and Tora thought he noticed tears in his eyes.

"Isshi's dying." Akiya hid his face in his hands. "Nao doesn't know anything. No one knows anything. Except me, Izumi, Shin, Keiyu and maybe Mai. And he's dying. Quietly."

Tora froze. He didn't expect such an answer. He could expect anything, but this - never.

"He told you?" asked Shou, looking at Tora with anticipation.

"No." lied Tora. If no one has to know, then no one will.

"No?" asked Hiroto. "But not because musical differences?"

"No, that's not the issue. It's sometning else, but Akiya's quiet." answered Tora.

"I'm gonna get it out of them." called Hiroto, reaching door. "They'll tell me everything. Everything."

"Official version is that Isshi and Shin had a fight, but that's not true." said Tora, grabbing Hiroto by his arm. "You won't hear anything else from them. And if all I got from Akiya was, that it's a lie, then we'll never know, why."

19th July 2011 Tora didn't show up at the practice.

"Why?" asked Nao, listening to Tora's explanations. "No, I don't understand. Akiya can stay with your cat. Stop lying, because you're bad at it. Tora, what happened? Tora! He hung up."

"Kazuma?" Saga looked at his uke, who anxiously stared at his phone.

"No one from Kagrra, is answering." he said. "No one."

"No one?" asked Hiroto. "But Isshi answers even to say that he doesn't want to talk with the caller. And Shin answers even if he doesn't want to and talks at least for a while. This is not normal."

"Something happened." said Nao.

Shou still tried to call someone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Hiroto.

"Keiyu? Listen, there's a problem... I know, Mai is in the hospital, but... Let me finish! No one from Kagrra, answers the phone. Better? Maybe you'll finally take interest in this? Stop being such an egoist, Kousuke! Something happened, I know it. Go to Isshi and ask. Okay, go to Nao, Kami, what's the difference, they live together. Because they'll let you into matter what. Thanks, bye." Shou his his phone in his pocket. "Why does Mai love him?"

"He's probably not sure himself." said Nao.

"Kazuma, where are you going?" asked Saga, when Shou put on his hoodie and faced the door.

"I don't think Keiyu will go to Isshi." explained Shou. "Without Tora, who had to bring notes, this practiceis pointless anyway."

The door slamed behind Shou.

"Where are you?" asked Shou, calling Keiyu again. "What? What do you mean, they're not home? Wait."

Shou approached the door and knocked. No one answered him. He tried few times but to no avail.

"I'll try calling anyone again." said Shou, hanging up.

Five signals later, Shou heard Shin's voice. Quieter than usual.

"Hello?" asked Shin.

"Shin, what's going on? Why no one is answering? Where are Isshi and Nao?" Shou showered him with questions.

"They're apart." answered shortly Shin. "Shou, I'm sorry, but I can talk now. I... We'll call later."

"Shin?" Shou looked at his phone.

Before Shin hung up on him, he thought he heard someone cry in the background.

25th July year 2011 Nao organised band practice.

"Tora, what's wrong with you lately?" asked Nao, standing next to him. "And why did you ask me to organise the practice so early?"

"You guys better sit down." said Tora.

"If you don't want to shock us with news about you departing from the band, then we don't need to sit down." said Saga. "And if you do, then I'll punch you."

"Isshi is dead." said Tora so quietly, everyone hardly heard him.

Nao sat on the floor, Shou dropped his mug, Hiroto broke a string which he was trying to tune and Saga choked on his water.

"What?!" Hiroto looked first at Tora, then Nao, who looked at Amano emotionlesly.

"I didn't want you guys to learn from the media." explained Tora. "We found hiw with Akiya one week ago. His family wanted a peacefull funeral. That's why no one knew anything."

"But... But... Why?" Shou got up and approached Tora. "Why?"

"It was the reason of Kagrra,'s disbandment. Because Isshi was sick and didn't want his friends to have problems after his death." explained Tora. "He was hiding it for over a year. Nao too, didn't know anything. He's now in poor mental condition."

"That's not true." whispered Shou, pulling Tora's shirt. "Please, tell me it's not true."

"Shou..." Tora started, but vocalist let him go and fell unconcious into his arms.

* * *

"Aa, konayuki ga, furisosogu, kono sora ni ima, te wo nobashi, kimi to tsukamaeta" sang quietly Shou, putting flowers on Isshi's grave. "It's weird that I'm visiting you here. I would have never thought I'll find you here so quick. I think even you did not expect that, right, Shinohara?"

Only a gentle breeze of the winter, frosty wind answered him.

The end


End file.
